


Look For Me in The Stars

by AgentNih



Series: Changing Point [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: But main pairing is HalBarry, Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, Other, SupBat ArrowCanary and SteveDiana if I can, how do u tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNih/pseuds/AgentNih
Summary: When Barry started to have dreams about a different life after Flashpoint event, he knew everything was changed forever.---Basically, the TV show Barry dreamed about his past life- as in how his life is in the Comics, and throw in Halbarry.The title is random btw.





	Look For Me in The Stars

To Barry Allen, the death of his mother and the framed murder of his father were two things that essentially created the him today. Thank to Flashpoint, okay, it was a bad idea, but still, thank to it, he got to spend time with his parents, however short it was- he was truly happy.

He knew, things just weren’t meant to be that way, so he allowed Reserve-Flash- oh God, to kill his mother again, to set thing right.

But everything wasn’t exactly right again, as he had hoped. Cisco’s brother died, Caitlin struggled with the power she didn’t want, Iris’s bumpy relationship with Joe and Barry knew it was all his fault. He just hoped that he could make amends for it. Things were starting to look well though, not as good as the good ol’ day but Cisco sorted of forgive him, Cait learned to live with her other side, things between Joe and Iris were going on the right way.

And his wedding, with Iris, with the girl he had loved for his entire life.

He was happy, for once things weren’t wrong, he should be as Iris and he made plans for their wedding. He should be looking toward to his biggest day.

But he was not.

What Reserve-Flash had told him when the Flashpoint had ended still haunted him until this day.

_“Things are back as it should be. Well, for me anyways. For you? Well, I guess you’ll have to find out.”_

Barry had thought about it, he thought that what Reserve-Flash was referring about are the changes- Cisco’s brother, Caitlin’s power or even Savitar, but no, the bastard wasn’t talking about it.

Barry believed so, especially when he started to have visions, dreams of a _different life with someone, a man he didn’t know_.

It started small at first. He had nightmare of his mother’s death, he thought it was normal, but as the dream progressed, his father was never proved innocent, Henry Allen died in prison, he never came to live with the West household. He was still the Flash but the Flash team was never founded, instead, he was a part of something greater- _a smiling alien, a grumpy black man, a fierce warrior princess and so many other heroes._

And a man, whose face was blurry, whose name he couldn’t remember. But Barry remember the kisses they shared, his laughter, the proposal ring made from some kind of material from outer space, something green. He remembered, he could still feel it, the happiness and love when they were together.

Those beautiful nightmares continued to haunt him, until one day, he woke up with a startle and a name on his lips.

“…Hal.”

Then Barry knew, thing between Iris and he would never work out.

**Author's Note:**

> So before the beginning of TV shows FLash, before the night of his mother's death, we can see Flash chased RF there, so you know, if RF didn't mess with Barry's life, he turned out like his comics version. It's like another Flashpoint event, changing the timeline and all that stuffs. Sorry if it's hard to understand, English is not my native and I wrote this in a hurry before the idea runs off lol.
> 
> Please input your review, it would be very appreciated~.


End file.
